Digimon: Revised(Remastered)
by Kayda-Starr
Summary: DIGIMON AU: What if Kari did go to summer camp with Tai? What if there were mega chips? This story explores the idea of what would of happened in digimon if Kari was with them from the start. How things will have been effected? Read to find out.
1. Just The Start

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the megachips and the plot of the story

 **Author's Note:** this story was brought to me as a request from Retro-Mania asking me to do a what if Kari was there at the start. I have re-mastered the story because my writing has improved since it first started. I will try to do a chapter a week to every other week. It all depends on the time that I have with my job. Please be patient. Thank you

 **###################################################################**

So many things happened my fifth grade year, I can't seem to remember them all. What I do remember is the incredible adventure me and my friends had that summer and years later. But, I'm getting ahead of myself huh? I'm Taichi Yagami but you can call me Tai. Any way I remember exactly how it started my sister Hakari and I were sent to camp for summer. We meet some other kids while there I remember my first impression Mimi I think she etched herself in my mind with her cowgirl get up in pink with a bright attitude, Sora well not every girl you meet is in jeans and a shirt with a helmet on their head, Izzy well he was buried in his computer, Matt let's just say he tried to play too cool, Joe,was a funny guy really, well he was the nurse of the group, TK Matt's little brother was such a baby he was about six to Kari's five, that is until Kari is around, we all got along pretty well I guess. I should just start with the day we all meet the first day of camp.

 **~FIRST DAY OF CAMP~**

I looked back at the car as I get out and sigh "Do I have to?" I ask my mother again as I watched Kari get out and bounce around.

"Yes Taichi you have to it'll be good for you to meet new people. Besides, you said you wanted an adventure." My mother says with a smile. I groan and sighed then gathered Kari's and my stuff.

"It'll be fun Tai!" Kari says playing with her whistle.

"Do you have to bring that?" I ask pointing to her whistle.

"How else am I supposed to call for help?" She asked rather deadpan then grinned. I decide to just let it go it was not worth it I would protect her but she likes having it for just in case. We walk away waving as our mom leaves and we head for the tents.

"Howdy!" a girl in a pink cowboy get up greeted us. "Aww you're just precious!" She says hugging my sister.

"Hey! I need your name first." Kari says with a chuckle wiggling away from her.

"Oh, I'm Mimi." she says grinning.

"Hello Mimi, I'm Tai. The one you were hugging is my little sister Kari." I say laughing as Kari regards the girl.

"MIMI! Your supposed to be getting water not gossiping", A girl with a blue helmet on her head says coming over "Oh, hi I'm Sora!" she says then spies Kari "oh so cute!" she says

"Thank you, can everyone stop calling me cute?" Kari asks laughing.

"I don't think so Kari you're just too adorable." I say with a grin and Sora laughs.

"I just got a weak signal look", a boy says coming up holding up a computer "Oh hey, I'm Izzy. Look Mimi I got the fashion videos you wanted." he says then they leave.

"Look there is one." I tease Kari as we walked along. She smirked at me shaking her short brown hair. I laugh softly and almost run into a blond haired boy.

"Oops, sorry dude." I says.

"Watch where you going next time." the boy says. We watch him leave each of us giving the other a puzzled look.

I don't know how much time had passed until the strangest thing happened during that summer. Well, looking back now it wasn't probably the strangest thing but, at the time it seemed that it was. Any way I had climbed up a tree to scout out the camp to stave off boredom. The councilors didn't seem to know really what to do with us. They tried some lame activities but I bailed out in favor of climbing the tallest tree I could. I took out my telescopic spyglass and looked around for a while. I was amused for a time but, it didn't last long. I thought since the weather was nice I'd take a nap. I was really good at balancing on the branch plus it was really wide so I didn't worry.

I slept for who knows how long when an icy feeling nipped at the tip of my nose. I woke up startled and looked around to see lazy snowflakes fat as can be fall to the ground. I hopped down as fast as I could to check out the ground. I had been sleeping long enough for the ground to have a nice blanket of snow with a few grass patches thrown in. The air turned cold suddenly and I found myself wrapping my arms tightly around myself and shivering a bit as I walked to find the best spot to warm up. That's about the time the snow turned into a blizzard.

Councilors and the like were trying to herd us to a safe location. I ran to find the others we all hid in a shrine. The wind howled outside as we could hear the snow fall outside the door. It was some time before I opened the door.

"The canoe races were canceled so let's have toboggan races instead!", I say looking around then step out.

"I am gonna to build the biggest snowman!" T.K says pumping his fists in the air and running off. Kari quickly followed after him giggling. Man if he were bigger I might have punched him right then and there.

"Hey T.K be careful! Slow down!" Mat says running after his little brother for damage control.

"Brr it's freezing." Sora says as she steps out wrapping her hands around herself and rubbing her arms as she came out. "and I didn't bring a jacket." she states then walks off.

"Man, and I was worried I'd catch a summer cold, but this is even worst." Joe says.

"Oh wow, why didn't I pack my fluffy pink snow boots?" She states with a wide smile. I looked inside to see Izzy looking at his computer screen.

"Still not working. Bummer, this storm is making a mess of my infrared internet connection." Izzy says giving his phone a rather puzzled look. Everyone started to exclaim over what we saw next and I could not just leave him out

"Hey what's your name? Izzy! Come out here you gotta see this!" I called. In the sky a rainbow of lights hung before us.

"It's beautiful! Magical even!" Mimi states we all could agree to that.

"Yeah it's really pretty." Kari says with big eyes.

"What is it?" Izzy asks

"Maybe an aurora?" Sora asks in awe we all were in awe pretty much at this point.

"You mean aurora borealis? The northern lights? But, that's impossible. You see that in Alaska. We're way to far south." Izzy stats.

"Tell that to the snow." Sora says confused.

"I really think we should get back inside before we all come down with pneumonia." Joe says. Good ole Joe forever our conscious.

"And miss this? The sky is like short circuting." Matt says that's about the time when I noticed something in the sky a colored vortex.

"Hey what's that?" I ask. Suddenly lights rained down from the sky making the snow fly everywhere. It took a few minutes before the flying snow stopped.

"Everyone are you alright?" Sora asked.

"I'm good." Kari says dusting snow off herself.

"We're still here." Matt says near T.K helping him.

"That was scary." Mimi says holding on to her hat.

"Wh-what was it?" Joe asked clearly frightened.

"A meteor?" Izzy says crawling closer to one of the holes the lights made. A light glowed from the hole and a weird device came out. It floated in front of all eight of us. We each garbed on to it and took a long look at it. "Okay so it's not meteors."

"What, are these?" Sora asks.

"My guess is a remote digital apperatus." Izzy states.

"No instructions?" Matt asks.

"Forget instructions. Surf's up!" I shout as the water suddenly rose up and we were pulled in to what I don't think any of us could guess. 


	2. New Place, New Friends

Soon the water turned into colorful streaming lights then lines of moving light. Then darkness as it seemed everything settled in fast. I felt the ground against my back and thought I heard a strange voice calling me.

"Tai. You who, Tai!" it called I opened my eyes.

"Yeah? I'm okay" I say blinking as I slowly get up to be meet by big red eyes surrounded by a pink face and a few sharp teeth sticking out a mouth. "Huh?" I ask sweat dropping a little. Then of course I did the most not guy thing in the world I screamed in fright and tried to run away all I did was stumble and face plant on the ground. I panicked as I sat up."That's the last time I eat camp food!" I exclaimed.

"Hey, you don't need to be afraid of me!" the pink thing exclaimed as it bounced towards me. I tell you I was point five seconds away from calling the calvary. "I am your friend, I'm your friend!" it says continuing to bounce making me more nervous and wondering how the heck it knew my name.

"Just what are you?" I ask the thing in front of me. "Have you had your rabies shots?" I ask it still really freaked out.

"Everthing is gonna alright now Tai" it says as it bounced around me I turned to keep my eyes on it.

"I''ve been waiting for you!" it exclaims jumping at me. I hurried up and tryed to catch it before it could finish its attack, instead it lands in my hands.

"W-W-waiting fot me?" I asked it nervously.

"My name's Koromon and we're partners."it says

"Koromon? That means talking head?"I ask him.

"It means brave little warrior and don't forget it Tai." Koromo says

"So what did you mean you have been waiting for me?" I ask Koromon "and, how did you know my name?!" I say confused. What I did not know is that Izzy was watching us at that moment from behind a tree.

"Tai!?" Izzy called and I jumped a little and looked back at him.

"Izzy that you?" I say relieved to see he was all right.

"Its me and I got this little pink thing following me everwhere." Izzy says looking relieved.

"It is me Motimon at your service! Anybody want lunch?" a pink tall thing says with big round eyes. It walked right up next to Izzy and I was concerned that there may be more of these weird things now. To say I acted calmly would be a lie I once again freaked out and dropped Koromon.

"Another one?!" I exclaimed "What are they?"

"Oh allow me to introduce myself my friends call me Motimon. Well, every one does actually." Motimon says grinning

"I believe those miniature remote digital gadgets have taken on an actual life form." Izzy explains then places his fists on his hips. "I don't remember anything like this in the camp brochure." He says with a thoughtful look.

"Ya think? It's wierd" I say then pause as I look around trying to figure out where I was.

"The veggitation appears lush but, the soil I appears to be rather common." Izzy says.

"Nothing is common in digi world." Motimon says.

"That's right Tai! Your in the digi world." Koromon agrees.

"Just where is the digi world?" I asked them.

"Well I don't care so much about where it is. I want know what it is." Izzy says .

"Guess I'll just have to take a look around myself." I say as I pick a tree and start to climb it too a branch I was sure I could get a good look around. Koromon followed me don't ask me how even today I'm not really sure how he got on that branch. Anyway, I sat on the branch and looked around using my spy glass at first Koromon wasn't there.

"The ocean? What's that doing there? Our campsite was no where near the ocean and I sure don't remember those mountains. Hmm. Something tells me a compass is't gonna help much." I say to myself looking through my telescopic spy glass. That's about the time the long eared Koromon hopped on to the branch next to mine.

"Hey Tai what do you see?" Koromon asked me.

"Nothing I recognize. Huh?" I start to say when I spot something that looked like a giant bug. "Wait, what's that?" I ask as I follow it with my spy glass. "Look at that its some sort of giant red bettle and flying right at us!." I exclamed as it was coming right at me and panic set in.

As it came at me I hung by my knees on the branch I sat on with a loud noise the whole top of the tree came off.

"I can't watch that is one seriously bad Digimon even when he is in a good mood." Motimon says I could hear the fear in his voice as he hide his eyes. Izzy looked pretty freaked out too with his jaw just hanging off the ground.

"Thats just great." Izzy says scared and confused. Well whatever it was it was coming back around towards us. I pull myself back to siting on the branch .

"Watch out!" Koromon shouts and I turn to see the thing coming right for me again. All I can think in that moment is 'I'm dead sorry Kari but, a giant bug ate me please don't tell mom.' as it got closer. "His name is Kwagamon and he is an insectoid and ruthless with teeth like knives and scissor hands that can chop through anything." Koromon informs me.

"Who needs a gardner?" I say trying to look brave with quick humor.

Then Koromon did something really odd, as if talking and knowing my name wasn't odd enough, he blew pink bubbles at Kuwagamon. Though that didn't do much it still tore up the tree knocking us out of it. Still it was a valiant effort I had to give him that. That fall hurt more like sting for a bit and Izzy looked concerned.

"Tai you okay?" he says running up concerned.

"Well I have had better days." I tell him pushing the stinging away. "Little guy!" I shout as the little guy bounced to the ground that looked painful. "You should pick on bugs your own size!" I scold him thinking of Kari I wondered and worried where she is. Now was not the time because there was a giant beetle and it obviously figured us lunch."Whats your name? Koromon?" I asked

"That's me." Koromon says focusing my attention back on him.

"You were pretty brave for a little guy I'm impressed." I tell him I knew right then I had a new friend.

"It was nothing.", Koromon says if these things could blush I swear he would have been right then.

"Uh Tai, he's heading this way again!" Izzy shouts. Right, how could I forget the beetle who wants to eat me?

"Oh dear , oh dear quickly every one!" Motimon says waving his arms up and down. "This way!" he says before dashing into the trees. We all ran away as Kuwagamon took down trees somewhere behind us. "Inside this tree!" Motimon says waving us over. Then jumps into the tree... wait what?

"Let's go!" I say and I put away that question as we charge forward right into the tree well more like through amazingly it was a metal hallow tube.

"What kind of tree is this?" Izzy asks. I don't care if it made the outside look like sushi at this point as long as that thing couldn't get us I'm glad.

"it's a hiding tree silly." Motion says. We all cowar inside, yes even I did, as we listened to Kuwagamon happily slice the tops off trees outside. Not a pleasant sound we stayed like that for a while then the sounds got further away.

"All clear! No need to hide anymore." a familiar voice and we looked at eachother surprised I mean who wouldn't be when one hears a friendly voice after something really freaky happens.

"Sora! You came!" I say as she appears smiling.

"You can come out now." she says looking amused.

"Oh,we were just planning the trap we were gonna set for that big bug...", trying to sound way more braver then I felt. Boy, was I glad to see her maybe Kari is nearby. "Huh?" that's when I noticed she had a pink thing too it had a big flower on its head. It looked like some kind of walking radish, onion, or something with big green eyes.

"I am enchanted to meet you friend of Sora. Welcome." she, defiantly was a girl one, stated.

"Tai, Izzy meet Yokomon. My own personal something or other" Sora says

"Looks kinda like a radish." I say taking a closer look

"Must be another one like the other what ever they are" Izzy says looking at the other two Koromon and Motimon then a really freaky rabbit looking one screeches onto the scene. We all stare dumbfounded.

"Uh oh" I say as it stops and stares at us.

"They are popping up every" Izzy states.

"Hello I am Tokomon. HeyT.K., Kari over here!" it said. Kari she's okay I nearly grin my face off. Wait did he say Tk? WHY IS MY BABY SISTER WITH HIM? I ask myself ready to kick some little boy looked to the trees and we all turned then out of the trees poked the head of a boy in green. I could feel a soft growl in my throat at seeing him.

"Comming!" Tk says happily racing up to the bunny like digimon."Tokomon there you are!"

"Tk, hey wait up!" I heard Kari says when her eyes landed on me bouncing beside her was a head with cat ears and a tail. "Tai come see what I found her name is Nyromon" she says looking rather proud. Behind them came Matt shouting.

"Tk!" he says chasing after them.

"Matt you too? Kari?" I ask relaxing by only a small margin. Then eye the cat head bouncing happily around Kari as she smiles at it

"Yea I am here too" Matt answers.

"No, I meant that under your arm." I clarify.

"Oh, this guy? Yea well..." Matt begins

"Tsunomon is my name and I am quiet pleased to meet you." the head with a horn says shyly. Meanwhile Tk is rubbing his cheek against Tokomons happily with a giggle and a fat grin. Then we heard a familiar scream me and a few others turned confused and startled. In runs Joe screaming his head off looking like something is chasing him.

"Help!" he shouts looking really scared running towards us.

"Joe?" I say then see a weird little grey guy that had flippers a small body that runs into a small tail and a dragon like head with what looks like hair or fur rising out of the top of it's head.

"Help me! This thing, this thing. It won't leave me alone" he says looking really exhausted.

"Hey, who you calling a thing?!" it says climbing up on Joe "I am no stuffed animal the name is Bukamon." it says smiling. Joe screams then looks from him to us looking scared. Joe's eyes land on our odd group.

"Wha… whats wrong wih you guys don't you see this creature hanging off of me? And those creatures standing right there. They're, they're everywhere what are thay?" Joe says startled taking a small step back.

"We're... digimon. Digital monsters" the whole group of little monsters says in sync like they practiced it or something. We all looked at them wide eyed I took a step forward.

"Digital Monster?" I asked them

"Yes Digimon" they all answered.

"We are not just digital monsters. We are much more then that! We're kinda cute." Koromon says with a bright smile.

"And very loyal" Tsunomon says shyly.

"With beautiful hair" Yokomon says with a tilt of her head.

"Or maybe no hair at all." Motimon says extending one of his little arms forward as if looking for a hand shake.

"We can be funny" Bukamon says waving a flipper.

"And adorable" Tokomon says with a grunt sound.

"Don't forget friendly!" Nyromon says waving her tail excitedly.

"It's a pleasure to meet each of you I am Tai and these are my friends from camp " I say introducing myself. "I'd like you to meet Sora." I say introducing Sora.

"Nice place you got here except the bugs." She says.

"An this self proclaimed cool one over there is Matt" I say introducing Matt.

"No autographs please" Matt says playing it cool.

"And this is Joe" I say nodding towards the blunett

"I'd shake hands if you had any" Joe says looking a whole lot more relaxed he smiled big.

"Izzy here is our computer expert" I say moving on.

"Do you have internet access?" Izzy says with a grin.

"This little guy is .." I began.

"TK call me TK and I am not as small as I look" To says smiling.

"And she is Hakari my little sister." I say pointing to Kari.

"Kari please and thank you." Kari says with a bright warm smile that made me want to puff up with brotherly pride.

"There now is that every body?" I ask the group because it felt like we are missing something.

"Hey what happened to that girl with the funny pink hat?" Sora says looking around

"Now, now. Her name is Mimi." Matt says

"Perhaps she is picking flowers. Or going on a nature hike." Izzy says that is about the time we heard a girl scream in the distant we all turn and ran for the sound sure that it is Mimi.

"Somebody help me!" Mimi cried out.

"Okay maybe she I not picking flowers." Izzy says.

"Mimi where are you?" I called out to her.

Through the woods we ran until we caught sight of Mimi running with another digimon the strange little head looks like it had two leafs or something coming out of it's head. I really hope she is not screaming and running from it like Joe had been with Bukamon.

"There she is!" Sora says.

"Mimi its okay!" I say, she keept running and screaming towards us then we saw a tree fly up. Nope she defiantly had a legit reason to be scared.

"It's that big bug again!" I shouted to the others after all I am sure only three of us know this particular monster by now. It took an air dive at us then did a pretty close fly by.

"Mimi are you alright?" the digimon that followed her asked.

"Think so." Mimi says on from her position on the grounds on her knees.

"Don't worry Tanemon is here to protect you." she sats.

Sora rushes up to her placing a hand on her shoulder."it's okay now!" Sora says with a slight worried but more concerned look.


	3. Run or Fight?

Kari also ran up to Mimi she placed one small hand on her shoulder. "Hey hey, it's okay we got you now." she says lightly patting her shoulder sharing a look with Sora.

"Oh Sora, Kari." she says looking up to the both of them.

Meanwhile big mean and ugly was swinging around for another go. "Watch it here he comes!" I shout as we all turn away from him.

"Run!" Sora shouts and as we all make for the trees. Great just great are we ever going to stop running for our lives. I was beginning to think this was not the best place to be right now maybe not ever.

Kwagamon just chopped through the trees chasing after us. It seemed it would not be long before we were caught. After all there is only so much energy we could have and that thing did not even look a little bit tired.

"Down!" Matt shouts just as the bug catches up and we all throw ourselves to the ground. Matt yanked his little brother down as I did the same for Kari. It just missed us barley _'phew'_.

"Will this nightmare never end?" Joe asks then winches as a piece of tree lands nearby."My mom is gonna wanna complete and total refund." he says

"Here he comes again." Yokomon says in a high pitched voice. I looked up and could see that he was definitely coming back again _'sheesh what we ever do to this giant bug seriously?'_ I ask myself.

"Okay that does it no more running away!" I say standing up with an angry look.

"What else can we do?" Sora asked.

"She's right there is no way to fight that thing." Matt says TK was giving him a really scared wide mouthed look I looked to Kari. She had big wide eyes watching the sky the way the bug went her whole little body tense.

"Not and win anyway." Izzy states. I had a determined look on my face what kinds of big brother am I if I can't protect my own sister from a bug. But, as he was getting close I realized the others were right there was nothing we could do. So we all turn and ran again that is until we reached the edge of a cliff there was no where else to run.

"Great, anybody bring a helicopter?" Matt asked you can hear the sarcasm in his voice. We all slowly make our way to the ledge. They stopped further back but I took a look over the edge.

"Be careful Tai." Sora warned.

"Don't fall I still kinda need my big brother here." Kari says. I could feel my chest warm up at her admitting that. I got on my hands and knees to peer over the ledge.

"There's no way down." I say informing the others as I turn around. "We're going to have to find another way." I continue standing up.

"Another way where?" Sora asked everyone looked so scared right now and I really felt I was letting them down for some reason. Then the trees shook as Kwagamon started to come through them every one ran to where I am. The bug bursts through the trees managing to startle me. "Watch out Tai!" Sora shouts. I quickly get on my hands and knees as it flys over just above me.

"Here I go!" Koromon says launching himself once again at Kwagamon. He once again blew pink bubbles at him but I honestly do not think a bunch of pink bubbles was going to stop a very angry giant bug. He flew righ over Kwagamon's back.

"Not again." I say turning around.

"Digimon attack!" Yokomon shouts and all the little guys launch themselves at Kwagamon. All shooting him with bubbles it looks like that did a whole lot more damage then a single attack.

"Yokomon!" Sora shouts concerned. Kwagamon flys over head and into some trees. Ouch that looked like it hurt but it is exactly what he deserved after everything. We saw all the little guys laying on the ground.

"Koromon." I say picking up the brave little warrior and holding him gently in my lap. I know we did not meet to long ago but I was already attatched to the little guy. "Are you crazy?" I asked him looking him over. "Why'd ya do it?" I asked.

"Sorry it's just I tried to make a good impression." Koromon answers. Poor little guy looked real roughed up.

"Crazy guy." I state Every one by now was running to their little guy or girl now greatly concerned about them.

"Oh Yokomon" Sora says gently piking up the little Digimon her face filled with concern.

"Tanemon." Mimi says gently looking over Tanemon concern and maybe a few tears were in her eyes she hated seeing any one or anything hurt. "Talk to me."

"They must be programmed for courage." Izzy says you can hear him sounding pretty upset.

"Tokomon what's wrong?" TK asked he looked really upset.

"Hey Tsunomon wake up." Matt says to the little digimon in his hands.

"Bukamon wake up." Joe says his voice laced with concern as he held the digimon. I looked for Kari she held Nyromon gently to her small chest and was gently rocking it back and forth soothingly. Our time to be concerned was up. Kwagamon was not stunned for long he burst out of the trees looking even more mad if that is even possible.

"Get back!" Matt says and every one scrambled with their Digimon to where I was. We all stood at the ledge looking like the frightened bunch of kids we are.

"I was hopping we had seen the last of him." Sora says.

"Me too guess he had other plans huh?" I say back to her. He started to walk towards us.

"Uhg, I knew I should have brought my bug spray." Matt says. Kwagamon takes another step closer making us all nervous.

"Okay get ready to run." I say though I am not entirely sure where we are going to run to.

"No we fight!" Koromon says sternly.

"Huh?" I say looking down at him starled

"That's right its the only way. Stand and fight!"Koromon says firmly .

"Give it up will ya?" I say.

"No Koromon's right. It's time we show what we're made of!" Motion says.

"No don't!" Izzy says

"They're right!" Yokomon says.

"No way it's hoples you're no match for him Yokomon." Sora says as Kwagamon steps closer roaring at us.

"Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!" Tsunomon says wiggling in Matt's hands.

"We can do it! We can do it!" Tokomon says revealing his teeth trying to charge but, TK had a tight hold on him.

"Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!" Bukamon says flapping its flippers making it really hard for Joe to keep a hold on him. Mimi just looked down at Tanemon concerned.

"Tanemon you too?" Mimi asked.

"uh-huh" Tanemon says nodding.

"Nyromon…" Kari says then gently sets the digimon down. "Becareful okay?" Nyromon nodded. As Koromon hopped out of my arms.

"I am sorry Tai!" He says hopping away."Let's go!" he shouted and the others followed him charging. Despite everything at that moment I could feel pride spike through my chest. "Lets go digimon!" he shouts.

"It's useless Yokomon!" Sora shouts.

"Don't go Motimon!" Izzy shouts.

"No wait don't do it Tsunomon!" Matt says shouting for the digimon.

"Don't go!" TK shouts as Tokomon shows it's nice sharp teeth off.

"Turn around! Come back Bukamon" Joe instructs Bukomon.

"You better come back in one piece Nyromon." Kari says looking equal parts pride and worry.

"Tanemon be careful!" Mimi shouts.

"NO DON'T KOROMON!COME BACK" I shout at the top of my lungs. It did no good though they are all so determined to fight. The sky turned grey and it sounded like lightning as a weird black cloud formed in the sky. It got bigger and biger. Then rays of light came through it like before with the digital devices . It Rained down on each of the small digimon basking them in a rainbow of light. It was a stunning sight to see. We all gasped at this unsure what was go in on. It seemed to confuse Kwagamon too and right before us they changed.

"Koromon digivolve to...Agumon" and in the pink little head's place stood a small t-rex.

"Yokomon digivolve to...Biyomon" and in the place of the little radish was a bird.

"Motimon digivolve to..Tentamon." and in the place of the tail big eyes pink guy is what looks like a lady bug beetle cross breed.

"Tsunomon digivolve to...Gabomon." instead of a head with a horn there stood a dog like creature with a horn and what looked looked four arms.

"Tokomon digivolve to… Patamon" and the bunny became a cute brown bunny think with wing like ears

"Bukam on digivolve to...Gomamon" he now looked like some kind of weird offspring of a dog and a seal

"Tanemon digivolve to...Palmon" she looked like some kind of cactus plant wih a flower on her head.

"Nyromon digivolve to...Salamon" and the cat head turned into what looked like a puppy with a ring around its neck like a collar. This one was probably the second strangest one. I think this is the only place where a cat can become a dog.

Standing in front of us were no longer the little guys we knew but a bit bigger guys."What in tha… look at them!" Sora says in amazment. "Whats happened to the little guys?" she asked as if we knew.

"They're... bigger." I say stating the obvious as they once again launched themselves at a confused Kwagamon. They were swatted back like a bunch of flys.

"Alright then you asked for it." Agumon says.

"Poison Ivy!" shouts Palmon as her claws shot out extending and wrapping around Kwagamon's legs.

"Boom bubbles!" shouts Patamon. He took a deep breathe and shot some kind of air bubble at Kwagamon.

"Super shocker!" Tentomon says as it hovered in the air shooting some kind of electric shock. Gomamon tripped up Kwagamon by sliding then rolling into it's leg.

"Stand back everynone. Pepper breathe." Agumon says shooting a fireball. Okay that was too cool!

"Boom Blaster!" says Gabumon. He shot some kind of water at Kwagamon

"Spiral twister!" says Biyomon throwing some kind of spinning green thing

"Sledge crash!" says Salamon as it charged full speed at Kwagamon. These last three attacks hit him one after another.

"Now all together!" Agumon says and every one seemed to charge up all at once. They let their attacks go all out once it hit the bug digimon with great devastation. He went down with fire burning his chest and vanished into thin air. We all stared in awe where he once had been.

"They made vapor ware out of him." Izzy says in awe. We all were in awe to be honest even me.

"Amazing!" I say

"Tai I told you we could do it." Agumon says happily as they ran back to us giggling and with glee.

"Koromon...Agumon who ever you are. You did It! You did it!" I say happily as i picked up the small t-rex. We all were so happy to see them all right and they had done what they said they would do.

"How about that super shocker pretty wizard huh?" asked Tentamon.

"Watch out!" Sora says gaining our attention. Another Kwagamon came out of the forest and hit the ground before us.

"Guess we celebrated too soon." I say as the ground cracked and gave out from under us. We started to tilt then fall to the water below it was a long way down. All I could hope was that we all made it out alive and together.

###################################################################

 **Author's Note:** finally the end of the first episode it only took me years XD. Lol I had alot going on with the loss of my computer and my mental health getting kicked around.. I was just in no place to finish the episode till now.


End file.
